Conventionally, as this kind of blind, the blind disclosed in Patent publication 1 has been known. The blind includes first and second lifting/lowering units, first and second stopper units that are capable of selecting one of a state of preventing first and second solar radiation shields from being lowered by their own weights and a state of allowing the solar radiation shields to be lowered by their own weights, a first clutch unit that is capable of selecting an operation of the first solar radiation shield without lifting/lowering the second solar radiation shield from an operation of lifting the first solar radiation shield, an operation of lowering the first solar radiation shield due to its own weight, and an operation of preventing lowering the first solar radiation shield due to its own weight, by operating both first lifting/lowering unit and the first stopper unit in accordance with an operation in one direction of an operation cord, and a second clutch unit that is capable of selecting an operation of the second solar radiation shield without lifting/lowering the first solar radiation shield from an operation of lifting the second solar radiation shield, an operation of lowering the second solar radiation shield due to its own weight, and an operation of preventing lowering the second solar radiation shield due to its own weight, by operating the second lifting/lowering unit and the second stopper unit in accordance with an operation in the other direction of the operating cord.
The first and second clutch units are disposed at front and rear respectively in parallel with each other in a head box and driving force is transmitted to the first and second clutch units from driving gears disposed under the clutch units.
When a room side of the vertically hanging operation cord is pulled down, the first solar radiation shield can be lifted, and when the operating cord is released after lifting the first solar radiation shield to a desired position, lowering of the first solar radiation shield due to its own weight is prevented and thus the hanging first solar radiation shield is maintained at the desired position. In order to lower the first solar radiation shield, slightly pulling down the room side of the vertically hanging operation cord allows the first solar radiation shield to drop by its own weight.
Further, when a window side of the vertically hanging operation cord is pulled down, the second solar radiation shield can be lifted, and when the operating cord is released after lifting the second solar radiation shield to a desired position, lowering of the second solar radiation shield due to its own weight is prevented and thus the hanging second solar radiation shield is maintained at the desired position. In order to lower the second solar radiation shield, slightly pulling down the window side of the vertically hanging operation code allows the second solar radiation shield to drop by its own weight.
As described the above, it is possible to lift/lower the first solar radiation shield and the second solar radiation shield by operating the operation cord vertically hung on the room side and the outside, respectively, and it is possible to independently lift/lower the first solar radiation shield and the second solar radiation shield by operating the single operation cord.